


Kinks and Feelings (Omovember Day 4 and 2)

by omospacecat



Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Under-negotiated Kink, Wetting, and also planned wetting, hehe "dry"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omospacecat/pseuds/omospacecat
Summary: "Hey, uh, what if I, like, gave you some ammo on me?" he said. He didn't want to do this, already his face was heating up. But if this was what it took to put them back on equal standing- "Something you know you could use against me if I ever considered telling anyone about yesterday."Keith's brow furrowed, but he dragged his wary eyes back to Lance. He snorted. "Seriously? Like what?"Lance scratched at the back of his head. What was he doing? "Okay, let's say, hypothetically... that I have an embarrassing kink?"ORKeith is embarrassed about wetting himself in front of Lance, so Lance tries to make him feel better about it by telling him an embarrassing secret about himself. Keith surprises Lance by taking this information into the bedroom.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Kinks and Feelings (Omovember Day 4 and 2)

**Author's Note:**

> For Omovember Day 2: Desperate during sex, and also Day 4: During a presentation or performance. That second part was unplanned, I just needed an opening scene to get the conversation to happen haha.

The party went on way too long in Lance's opinion, and that usually wasn't a complaint from him! But this was one of those "stand around in small groups of stuffy strangers and answer the same questions 500 times" kind of parties, and Lance actually felt bad for Allura and Keith because they could not get a moment to themselves all night. As soon as one group moved on another latched onto them. Unlike Lance, who was able to sneak off a couple times here and there. Attention is nice and all but even he had his limits. Oh well, the drinks were good anyway.

Eventually they were led into an auditorium to watch a presentation about this species' history, and Lance settled into his stiff metal seat preparing himself for a long boring experience, if their movies were anything like their parties. Keith slipped in moments before the thing started, sitting next to Lance and puffing out a breath. Where had he been that he'd risked missing the beginning? Lance shrugged it off and tried to focus on the presentation, but Keith was antsy where he sat and it was a bit distracting. Apparently Keith was having an even harder time getting comfortable in the chair than Lance had.

After some time of trying to force his brain to focus on the giant floating screen and the monotonous speaker, Lance gave up and turned his attention on the restless boy beside him. Keith was fanning his legs in and out, his face pinched in concentration on the screen. It was kinda weird for the guy, Keith didn't usually have as much trouble concentrating on boring shit as Lance did, at least when it was about mission stuff. But he seemed pretty unhappy now. Or, uncomfortable.

Lance surreptitiously watched as Keith crossed one leg over the other, then reversed them. He chewed on his lip as he moved his hips on the seat, unable to relax into it. That was more than just being bored in a poorly designed chair, Lance realized. They'd been stuck in this building for hours, had Keith had a chance to use the bathroom at any point during the party?

No, he clearly had not. And that must have been what he was doing before the show, trying to find the bathroom in the brief moment between the party and the presentation. It was on the other side of the building though, so he couldn't have been successful before he got back in time for the show. Keith changed position again, sighing in frustration, and Lance tried to ignore how his legs brushed against his as he fanned them anxiously, but he really couldn't. There was no hope of Lance paying the presentation any attention now. He was completely absorbed with watching Keith's urgent shifting, and noticing how this situation was going straight to his dick.

_For fuck sake_. Lance shook his head and tried to pick out what the voiceover was saying. Keith was not having fun right now, it would not be a good thing for Lance to let himself get off on it, even if this was an enormous kink for him. Even if they were friends-with-benefits at this point in time and he'd managed to live out several fantasies of his with Keith but had yet to dredge up the juts to bring this one up. No, he was not going to add what was happening right now to his spankbank, thank you very much.

And what was happening right now was Keith rocking in his chair, hands gripping the edge of it, face red and breath coming out in strained huffs. A little desperate noise caught in his throat and he sat ramrod straight, his whole frame trembling for a long half-minute. He tried crossing his legs again but clearly it didn't help because he gasped and went right back to rocking in his seat, then fanning his legs again. Alternating between several holding techniques, switching it up faster and faster when he couldn't find any relief no matter what he tried. An hour passed and Keith couldn't stop moving, practically writhing in his seat in desperation, panic in his eyes.

Time seemed to slow down and the rest of the world faded away as Keith acted out Lance's dirtiest secret fantasy, struggling against his body, making tiny sounds of need that only Lance could hear. But he_ wasn't_ acting, he was in agony, and Lance felt awful for him. His gut clenched in sympathy. He needed to help him.

But what could he do? There was no way to get him out of here, not without insulting these aliens who were so proud of their terrible movie.

Keith gasped quietly and Lance watched in amazement as he shoved a hand between his legs, grabbing his dick and pressing his legs tight around his fist. "Oh fuck," he murmured. Color drained from his face as he stared out at the crowded auditorium in front of him.

Lance held his breath, pulse speeding up from both unwanted arousal and dread. He didn't actually want Keith to wet himself in public. He didn't want him to be humiliated like that. But Keith whimpered through clenched teeth and the other hand joined the first and it looked like it was about to happen one way or another. Lance opened his mouth to make up some bullshit reason why they needed to leave on the spot- and the movie ended.

Keith disappeared out the door like a flash, leaving Lance gaping after him. He turned back to the group to see Allura giving him a puzzled look.

"Uh, he-" But Lance didn't have a good way to put it for her, so he just shrugged and turned to hurry after Keith.

He found him a few yards down the hall, looking around with his hands buried deep between his thighs and his legs twisted together. He was trembling from head to toe. Keith didn't know which way to go, and the bathroom was so far away, he'd never make it even if he did know the way. So Lance strode up to him and grabbed onto Keith's biceps, marching him toward the elevator across the hall as fast as he could get him to move. Keith yelped but followed along, stumbling while he tried to keep his legs pressed together. As the elevator doors closed behind them, leaving them alone, Lance turned to see Keith frozen to the spot, shaking, eyes wide-- and drenching his pants.

A long horrible moment passed where Keith just stared at him with that stunned expression and Lance stared back, completely lost for words. There was no sound save the hissing of the piss gushing down his legs. Then he made an awful strangled noise, face crumpling, and Lance sprung forward into the growing puddle under Keith's feet to hug the man.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said. "You made it! Right? You got out in time."

The rest of the ride passed in silence, save for the occasional squelch of Keith's boots, and when they got to their room (blessedly not running into anyone or anything on the way) Keith didn't look at Lance or say another word to him. He simply locked himself in the bathroom to shower for an entire hour, then went to bed in silence, curled tight and facing away from the other bed where Lance would be sleeping.

It was cool. Lance figured Keith was just embarrassed, and he'd loosen up and talk to him the next day. But the next day at the castle started out the same way, with Keith avoiding Lance at every turn, until finally halfway to dinner time Lance couldn't take it anymore and cornered him in the halls.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Lance demanded. His hands were on Keith's shoulders, meant to be comforting but also he was hoping to keep Keith from bolting.

Still Keith wouldn't look at him. "You know what," he muttered.

"Is this about the elevator yesterday? Because you seriously do not need to be embarrassed about that."

Keith's face clouded over, but his anger was aimed internally. "Lance, I almost didn't make it out of the auditorium. I- I don't know how I let that happen."

Lance was at a loss. " Keith, we were stuck in that party all day. You didn't do anything wrong. And you made it out, no one saw you!"

"You saw." Keith wrenched his arm out of Lance's grasp. "I shouldn't have let it get like that. I should have better control, better planning."

"But, It could have happened to anyone-"

"I can't let mistakes like this happen!" Keith snapped. The _as leader of Voltron _part went unspoken. "I could have ruined that alliance by- by not being able to control my own body, like a child!"

Keith's voice was getting thick with emotion, like he could seriously cry about this, and Lance couldn't let it go on. He stepped forward to wrap Keith up in his arms, hands pressing against Keith's back. He felt the tension through the thin black shirt, but didn't let go.

Calmly, he said, "You are being unreasonable. You have got to stop expecting yourself to do the impossible all the time. Yes, you're leading Voltron, but you're still a human being."

Lance felt the huff of a breath under his hands, then Keith's own hands finally wrapping around his waist. He wasn't relaxing in the hold, but it was something. Lance let it go on until he at least felt Keith's breathing slow down.

When they separated, he added, "Half-human being, but it still counts."

Keith rolled his eyes. A small grin played on his lips, but it faded and he sighed. "And there's the fact that you saw me... do _that_. I just don't see how you can ever let me live it down."

Lance straightened like he'd been shocked with electricity. "What?"

"I just mean, you tease me about everything. I'm not too excited to see how this is going to play into it."

Lance's jaw clenched as he worked on that one. His first reaction was to be hurt that Keith thought he'd use what happened to keep humiliating Keith over it. But, if he was being honest, he did make fun of Keith over just about everything. How was Keith supposed to know there was an unspoken line where things got too personal? Maybe it was time to make it un-unspoken.

"Hey, look, this is not the kind of thing I'd bring up to tease you over. Okay? Teasing is supposed to be harmless, humiliating you would not count as harmless."

Keith eyed him, wanting to believe, but his gaze dropped again. This wasn't good. There was an imbalance now, and he needed to fix it. Lance needed to make him understand.

"Hey, uh, what if I, like, gave you some ammo on me?" he said. He didn't want to do this, already his face was heating up. But if this was what it took to put them back on equal standing- "Something you know you could use against me if I ever considered telling anyone about yesterday."

Keith's brow furrowed, but he dragged his wary eyes back to Lance. He snorted. "Seriously? Like what?"

Lance scratched at the back of his head. What was he doing? "Okay, let's say,_ hypothetically_... that I have an embarrassing kink?"

Keith's attention was definitely on him now. Like, razor sharp. Was that more interest than what Lance had been aiming for? "What kind of kink?" Keith said, and his voice was a note lower than before. His eyes flicked to Lance's lips before moving back to his eyes.

Oh, that's why he was interested. Something to play with, potentially. Lance swallowed, feeling his blood temperature spiking at the possibility. _Well, let's see if Keith is still interested after he hears what it is_. Lance fought the urge to take a step back as he willed out the words. "Let's say, um, hypothetically that I might have found yesterday's incident... a little... intriguing?"

Keith stilled. His eyes widened, just slightly. Lance thought, _fuck_. His heart started pounding.

Keith put his face in his hands and Lance rushed to explain. "Not that I was into it yesterday, okay? I mean, you were in a lot of pain and super embarrassed and I am not into you being humiliated! I swear! I just, ah, I just-"

"Like it when I pee myself?" Keith said, picking his head back up. His expression was flat, one eyebrow arched.

Lance raked his fingers down his face. "Yeah, pretty much," he squeaked.

"Oh my god," Keith said, his posture sagging. Then finally he laughed, and Lance was able to breathe again. "Okay, um, that is kind of an embarrassing kink."

"You don't even know."

Keith sighed, looking at the floor quizzically, like something weird was under Lance's feet. "So, wait, what exactly about it, um, pushes your buttons? And are we talking like a major kink orrr?"

Lance grinned. "It's a big one for me, yeah. Also, I don't know, something about the struggling against natural urges or something?"

"The denial of them?" Keith asked. This might be familiar territory, actually, Lance had already introduced Keith to his other big kink with orgasm denial.

Lance nodded. "Aaanyway! The point was to give you something to hold over my head, so you don't have to like, worry that I'm gonna blab your 'secret' to everybody. Not to, I don't know, _recontextualize_ what happened yesterday with my kink in mind."

Keith smiled at him a little coyly. "I get it, Lance."

It did seem like Keith felt better about the situation, Lance decided. But, Keith seemed oddly pleased to have this information. Like "planning something" pleased. Lance watched him walk away, wondering if he'd made a mistake.

They were playing Truth or Dare, horror of horrors. Just the humans though. The Alteans didn't really get the point of a game that was designed to torment everyone involved. Lance felt the same way, but it didn't give him a pass.

The inevitable demand for "juiciest secret" came up, targeted at Keith, and Lance felt his chest squeeze in sudden horror. What perfect timing!

Keith's eyes met his for a beat, and as time hovered there Lance realized that he didn't for one moment suspect Keith would repeat what he had told him. He had zero doubt. Keith smirked, just for the briefest moment so that only Lance saw, before he turned to Pidge who had asked the question.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked her. "Because the only good one I know is about your brother and what he planned on using his robotics degree for."

"Is this about sex robots?" Hunk said. "Because that's not a secret, everybody is trying to make them. It'll be worth, like, a billion dollars."

Lance may have zoned out during the game at that point. Because he was a bit preoccupied with the fact that he'd been that certain Keith wasn't going to betray him. Complete trust. A little niggling sense of wonder pricked at his heart. Something a bit like an epiphany, maybe. He'd have to examine that later, right now he was being asked to perform a hula dance.

That night, Lance was still doing a great job of keeping his epiphany at bay for later consideration while he and Keith made out against the door inside Lance's room.

Lance pushed a knee between Keith's legs, drawing a keening sound from his throat. Keith broke away from the kiss, pulling in air for a few ticks. He smiled at Lance and there was that pleased look again. He paused like he wanted to say something but didn't know where to start. Lance leaned back in to occupy his mouth while he worked on that, but Keith laughed and evaded him.

"I, uh, wanted to... I guess, let you know something."

Lance nipped at his bottom lip. "Mhm. What's that?"

Lance pressed into his body even more and Keith gasped, a wince passing over his face. Immediately Lance stopped pushing, eyes focused on Keith, waiting to hear what he had to say.

His eyes dropped to the floor, then flickered back to Lance, peering up through his bangs bashfully. "I thought about what you said."

Lance gulped. "Yeah?"

"And I thought, maybe we could try something?"

Keith was having and even harder time maintaining eye contact, so Lance tried to soften what was probably a very intense stare. "Is that so?"

Giving up on looking him in the eye while he got the rest of his words out, Keith leaned forward and breathed them into Lance's ear. "I've been holding it since before lunch."

Lance had already been mostly hard during their make-out session, but those words shot straight south and got him the rest of the way there in an instant. Bubbly nerves warred with the fire in his belly.

He choked out, "Holy shit."

Keith laughed that adorable raspy laugh. Backing away from him, Lance took him by the hands and pulled him toward the bed.

"How bad?"

Keith blushed. "Um, pretty bad. I guess like an 8 out of 10?" He shifted on his feet, maybe really feeling it now that they were talking about it.

To be that far along since lunch, Keith had to have been drinking more than usual, just for this. Lance looked down at Keith's waist. It did seem distended there, but he was so thin. Lance might not have noticed otherwise. "Hmmm. That does sound pretty bad."

Lance climbed onto his bed and sat down facing Keith, legs hanging over the side. He patted his hips, beckoning Keith forward to come straddle him. They'd sat like this before during make-out sessions, but not when one of them was dying for a piss. Lance licked dry lips as he watched Keith bounce absently on his toes before climbing up.

Keith slid into position carefully, adjusting his hips to one side then the other against Lance's before settling in.

He smiled timidly. "Isn't this a bit, um, risky?" Keith's legs squeezed around him as he clenched up briefly.

Lance chuckled and ran his hands up Keith's sides, rucking his shirt up enough to reveal a lovely slice of skin. Keith shuddered, the muscles under Lance's touch jumping. He was so sensitive, Lance couldn't get enough of him. "A risk I'm willing to take."

"If you say so," Keith murmured, biting his lip.

His hips shifted again. He couldn't seem to get comfortable, straddling Lance like this. Just like at the presentation. _So cute._ Lance moved a hand up to wrap around the back of Keith's neck, buried in his hair. He pressed and Keith obliged, leaning down to meet Lance's lips.

Normally Lance would be completely focused on their mouths and tongues or what their hands were doing to each other, but tonight he couldn't help but be zeroed in on Keith's every shift against him. How his thigh muscles flexed as he attempted to clench his legs together, but Lance's being in the way took away any relief the motion would have given him. Keith's hips shifted side to side, then pressed forward when he couldn't find any position that took the pressure off of his bladder. Keith had to feel Lance's erection between them-- he was rock hard, the arousal since the elevator incident that he had been studiously ignoring until now raging up in full force.

Lance smoothed his hands down Keith's back then over his thighs, pausing to feel the clench and unclench of the chorded muscles there. Keith was so hot in every way and knowing he was bursting to go right there on his lap was driving Lance crazy. Heat pooled low in his gut. He slid his hands back to grip Keith's hips, steadying him as Lance ground into him.

Keith broke off from the kiss, gasping. His face was flushed, brow furrowed in concentration. His hands clamped down on Lance's shoulders, mirroring how his legs pressed tight against the body between them. He groaned.

"Ah, Lance, I really gotta go," Keith breathed out. For emphasis, he wiggled his hips insistently in Lance's grip.

Lance could feel the tremble under his hands as it shot through Keith's body. Lance pressed his lips to Keith's throat. "I know. You look so cute like that."

Uncertain eyes raked over Lance's face before Keith dropped his gaze to the side, his own cheeks darkening even more. His hips rolled forward, right over Lance's dick, and he smirked at the keening sound Lance let out. "You really are into this."

"Told y-you."

Lance mouthed over Keith's neck and collarbone for a while longer, listening to the hitch in Keith's breathing, feeling his leg squeezing and hip movements ratchet up in intensity, until Keith was squirming constantly. He watched Keith's face as he alternated between biting his lips and panting from the sensations going on in his body. Soon Keith was writhing against him, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His legs hitched up higher, jaw clenching in his struggle.

"Aah!" Keith's hand shot down from its perch on Lance's shoulder, darting between his legs to grasp his cock through his pants. He groaned weakly, pressing his eyes shut.

"Nope, that's cheating." Lance slid his hand down Keith's arm till it rested on the fist between their groins. Then he wrapped his fingers around the thin wrist and pulled it away. Keith' eyes flew wide and he gasped. His hips snapped forward, grinding into Lance.

"N-no, Lance! I can't!" Keith whimpered. He jutted forward, trying to find pressure, but it wasn't enough. With a strangled cry, he momentarily lost the fight and a gush of wetness soaked into his pants, right where it pressed up against Lance.

The heat seeped into Lance's crotch instantly, and he almost came right then and there. He laced his fingers with those of Keith's trapped hand, his free hand smoothing up and down Keith's chest, feeling the surging of his ribcage as he panted in urgency.

Panic registered in Keith's eyes. "Lance, _Lance I'mgonnaloseit-_" He yelped and another gush spread out between them. Keith moaned, his whole body clenching with the strain of holding it in.

Fire pounded through Lance's core. At this rate he might spontaneously combust. Lance nipped at Keith's ear, then said in a low voice, "It's okay, baby. You did so good. Let it out for me?"

Keith shuddered. He looked at Lance dubiously, licking his lips. His legs bounced against the mattress at the tension, his bangs sticking to his sweaty face. "Y- you sure?"

Lance responded by sliding his fingers down Keith's stomach and tracing around where his bladder bulged slightly over the waistband of Keith's pants. "Definitely. Come on, I wanna see your face as you let it all out."

Keith's free hand gripped the front of Lance's shirt, his head ducking as a shaky moan fell from his lips. His whole body sagged with the sudden release of tension as a hissing sound started up. The hot urine poured out of him, soaking his pants and Lance's in moments and spreading out into the blanket under them. Lance had two blankets under them, both fluffy, so hopefully the mattress would be spared.

Keith's chest heaved under Lance's hand, small gasps and shudders coming from time to time as he released the flood. His hips shook as he pissed, rubbing up against Lance's hardness, and that was the last straw to send Lance over the edge, groaning into Keith's mussed hair.

Keith settled down after a bit, his shudders relaxing into slight trembles, his shaking fingers unfastening from their death grip on Lance's shirt. Carefully he peeked up into Lance's face, eyes wary but curious.

"Did... did you come?"

"Hell yes I did," Lance said. He blew out a breath, raking his fingers through his hair. "That was so hot. Holy shit."

Keith sighed deeply, face breaking into a grin. He straightened up a little, stretching out his spine as the last of the tension left his body. Lance followed him, leaning forward and pressing more kisses at Keith's throat that had him chuckling under the onslaught.

"Ah, should we, um, maybe get cleaned up?" he suggested.

Without the challenge of keeping an ocean inside of him, Keith was finally able to respond to Lance's attention the way he usually did, melting into it, sensitive and reactive to everything Lance did to him. Lance grinned against his skin, mouthing more insistently.

"No, but seriously," Keith sighed. He didn't really mean it, though, Lance could tell by how he was leaning into his ministrations. Keith was getting hard between them too, now.

"Shower," Lance agreed against Keith's jugular. Reluctantly, he pulled back and helped Keith untangle from him, holding onto his arm as Keith found his feet. Lance led them to the shower across the room, less concerned with getting clean as he was with his plan to focus his full attention on Keith and show him just how much he really appreciated this.

Once inside with the hot water pattering down on them, Lance shoved Keith against the wall and enthusiastically got to work. Keith laughed and gave in to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [omospacecat](https://omospacecat.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Come chat with me!


End file.
